Kakashi's Paradise
by tell me somethin' please
Summary: Non Yaoi! After Jiraiya's death Kakashi is lost at the thought of never reading his famous orange books again. Perhaps he could continue Jiraiya's legacy? With a little inspiration from a certain chunnin. Non Yaoi!


Kakashi's Paradise by tell me somthin' please

Notes: Okay this is just a little thing that happened after Jiraiya's death. I should have called it something more intense like…Inheritance. heehee.

The depression was completely expected. Almost all of Konaha grieved. It was devastating. Almost like a crippling blow, loosing the sanin. Well…most of the sanin. The Hokage still sat on her chair. But even though all of Konaha was grieving, it struck Kakashi the worst of all. His friend dead.

Plus if that wasn't bad, Jiraiya was, in Kakashi's eyes, the best writer in the entire world. The only writer capable of writing such beauty.

Kakashi finished Make out-Tactics just as the messenger informing him of the great sanin's death came into his home.

Now he sat on his bed, sighing heavily. He had nothing to do. Slowly he got up and started pacing all the while muttering, "What to do, what to do…?"

He slumped to the ground, still muttering.

'I'm going to go flippin' crazy!' was all he thought.

Slowly his eye drifted around the room. Looking around, to find something, anything, to keep himself busy. Then it happened.

As he looked around, the exposed right eye saw something that changed his life. He pulled up his headband, his eye glowing, to make sure of what he saw. It was beautiful. It…was the printer Miss Yuhi gave him as she said that he needed to get in time with everyone else.

It sat there, almost glowing in all its glory.

Then his eyes shifted again to the clutter of books on his shelf and, as if it was sent by the gods, the idea came.

'I am destined to write…write my heart out.' He though, 'On the one thing I love most. _**HENTAI!'**_

The thought raged in his mind, like a storm, as he imagined the idea's of steamy…well, you know.

He sat on the chair in front of the computer, breathing hard. Until now his dream was to make a pie shop out of adhesive tape, blue cheese, and jam. But no longer!

The computer buzzed to life. Kakashi almost giggled to himself. Though he knew that wouldn't happen. It would not ruin his mood. Soon he would create…A MASTER PIECE!

…

…

…

But, even though he'd read them since he was 13, he couldn't think of anything. ANYTHING! 'Why, oh WHY? WHY CAN'T I DO IT?'

After three hours of nothing coming to mind he sighed, and with tears in eyes, got up and walked out of his house.

Still sighing he walked towards Ichiraku's.

"I'm a horrid writer," he mumbled, "can't even write a damn hentai!" Iruka waved as he saw him, "I suck, I suck, I SUCK, I…?"

He turned to see Iruka shrug and turn around.

"IRUKA! PERFECT, PERFECT, PERFECTLY PERFECTED!" Kakashi yelled to a confused Iruka.

Kakashi turned back towards his house and bolted.

Iruka stared at the senior officer as he ran, just a streak of silver.

"Must a' lost it," he mumbled to no-one. He had no idea what was to come.

First attempt

Iruka sat in the konaha hot spring, not noticing the figure on top of the cliff to his left.

But even if he did Kakashi would not have backed down.

As it was, Kakashi stared at him through a telescope. Every fiber in his body told him something steamy was about to go down. He knew that any minute, a beautiful woman would come and get on top of him, making the water even mistier (clearly Kakashi didn't know him all that well).

…_OH!... Nope…_

"Damn you Iruka," cried Kakashi, "You have no sexual interest in the damn spring."

He turned and, for the hundredth time today, sighed.

"Guess that didn't work…let's go!" he said to a blushing Anko.

"Thank you for taking me," she replied dreamily.

Second Attempt

Kakashi again followed Iruka, Anko still with him. Iruka walked into the movie theater.

"Of course! The movie theater! Dark and loud! Perfect place for sex!" Kakashi yelled. Anko nodded in agreement.

"Of course…best place!" she said back.

Soon they both stood on the roof the movie theater, chakra glowing on their feet. They were directly over Iruka. Again, Kakashi knew that a beautiful woman would come into the theater, go in front of Iruka, bend down, and start doing naughtiness to the lower area (geez he a is horrible at judging character).

Kakashi stared for a moment.

Another one.

Another.

2 hours.

Soon he was glaring at Iruka.

Final attempt:

Kakashi and Anko decided that Iruka would have to be molested on the street. Damn him and his horny mind (they really don't know him).

They followed him for the rest of the day to no avail. Finally Iruka stopped at a small ally. Kakashi's eye widened.

"THIS IS IT!" he yelled to Anko, "IT'S TIME!"

She nodded excitedly, "Yeah! TOTALLY!"

They stared, note books in hand.

….OH!...Dammit!...(crunch of potato chips) …... …(sip of soda)…. …..(beeps of hand held game and yells of 'no fair!')… …Gemna walks up and says, "Whatchya' doing?" with the response of, "SHHHHHHHHH!" He sits down…... …(how long does he sit in an ally?)…... …

Finally after 6 hours Kakashi sighed.

Anko cried, "I was looking forward to hentai!"

And Gemna shrugged and walked away.

"Guess I'm not meant to be the heir to Jirayia," Kakashi sighed. They all turned around and walked away (Ayame came from behind a garbage can and threw herself onto Iruka) all sighing heavily.

They all walked, "I suck!" Kakashi yelled, "I suck!" Naruto walked passed, waving, "I suck, I…"

Fin

Notes: This is really random. I thought of it while telling my sister to write fan fiction because she is a better writer. I told her that she should write one about Kakashi writing and she refused. Darn!


End file.
